


Yet Another Ed/Oswald Inspired Mandela

by look_turtles



Series: Fandom Inspired Mandala [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Still on the Ed/Oswald train.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Fandom Inspired Mandala [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245473
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Yet Another Ed/Oswald Inspired Mandela

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNBs-p45g_n2sMR9o1SbJzWU7c81AXQhSkdfD4VY0wtUUBZXt3oHY4hDkMGZpetYg?key=dFdiV0lPTHZfUWk2dmtDckxKME1PRmdPZGNGcGlB&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
